


Say You Haunt Me

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, pranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Elijah Goldsworthy; a wondering ghost looking for away to crossover to the otherside. Meet Clare Edwards; cheerful girl that moves into his manor. Can she be able to help Eli to achieve his goal? Eclare. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Haunt Me

Prologue~ The Annoying Red-Head

August 25, 1950-

I can still feel her lips touch my pale skin. I can still feel the way her hand touches my arms. On how her smile brighten my day. I can still remember how her beautiful chocolate brown eyes haunt me each and passing day. I love her, but yet...Today she betrayed me. She loves him. She tricked me. She only wanted to get close to me so she could pass information to her boyfriend Todd. Todd, I hate him too. Acting like he's the boss of everyone because he has strong connections and money. My parents...My parents are worthless. They're so heartless that it almost makes me gag under my breathe. This is it. I'm running away, I can't stand living under this roof any longer. Before I go...I'll visit my sister Jesse-

It was hard to believe that he was gone now. He could easy remember the night when he decided to runaway. He heard a loud crash outside his bedroom door; the sound sounded like a bunch of glass plates clashing against the wall violently.

"Elijah!" Someone screamed at the top of it's voice; loud trumping sound soon followed closely afterward.

The door was old and it was easy to see it wouldn't last after any form of abuse; his door being kicked down.

He saw the madness in his father's drunken dark green eyes-

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. He felt liquid dripping from his mouth. Blood red...It was his blood.

His eyes betrayed his face. He felt himself falling over his opened journal lifeless. His eyes connected with his father.

He read them so perfect- Good Riddance. Problem solved.

He's dead.

Gone.

Dead.

"Father! What did you do!"

He heard her voice. His innocent baby sister- Jesse. Her eyes widened with tears-

"Go back in your room and act like nothing happened, Jesse." His father cold voice order Jesse before he heard her huge sob.

He snapped out of it.

Yes it was a dream.

A very distant memory.

He glid passed the wall that shown an article for the millionth time of his death. The house was empty, but some how before his family pack away and left this place, his father hung up the article. For some reason. he hung it up for anyone to see.

...

...

...

...

Death of the Elijah Goldsworthy;

Elijah Goldsworth; son of William Goldsworthy and Jamie Goldsworthy. Born on August 28, 1933. Died August 25, 1950. Mr. Goldsworthy, was found on his bed with a gun wound through his stomach. The case was placed under suicide; a rifle found beside Mr. Goldsworthy; his hand crunched around the handle. No comment from the Goldsworthy's as they grief they're son tragic death.   
\---

The knob on the front room door handle turned, snapping Eli's attention, very surprised. Ever since his death; no one had bother to come into this house. Something within him snapped. Some stranger was trespassing on his land.

The door opened- "Mom, I can't believe that this is our new home. It's so big." Squeaked a girl's voice happy; that Eli found himself rolling his eyes bitter. He want her to go. To leave and never come back. His eyes met the petite red head girl; and soon some of his anger sort of disappeared all together.

"This Manor; have allot of history. I'm glad that you like it Clare-Bear." The mother soon came in after her with a few boxes under her arm.

Share history of my death.

This was it. This girl Clare and her mother has to leave.

Just by looking at the girl made him sick.

She was too cheerful...too happy.

She needed to leave; and Eli will make sure that she will.


End file.
